JADAZZLED
by MissKeith
Summary: Just how far would Jack go to acheive the level of power he's always yearned for? The army that could win him the world...the love of a monk? would he even go as far as to sell his soul to the devil? Duh...
1. Client 666666666

JADAZZLED

By Miss Keith

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown…but how I wish I did…but not enough to sell my soul…Hmmmm…no, nope, never mind!

Chapter Zero: Client 666666666

The sun shines down upon the trees in the country of China. It falls down upon a small city where people walk about everyday. Where they go about their lives, chat on their phones, make out in alleyways and beg for promotions. Yes, these people go about their lives every day.

And every day…few of them realize that they're being watched…

A woman walking down a paved road, wearing a red hat and swinging her blue purse…she took the checkbook inside without her husbands permission.

A small boy playing soccer with his pals scores a goal before being tackled…he constantly puts tacks under his teacher's chair.

A teenage girl sitting in the park reads her book silently…has a crush on the captain of the football team, even told him she liked him.

Captain of the football team…dating her best friend.

Wrong, sad, pathetic and typical…the world does go round…but it spins without much recognition as to where it's going. The problems granted may be small on a worldly scale…but what about the _average_ scale?

Yes, most evils in the world are mild…and go unrecognized and ignored everyday. But for the bigger problems, like old ancient evils there are people who notice, people who care and know where they're going.

These people…are the four Xioalin monks of a small temple buried deep within the mountains. They train hard, defeat evil on a day to day basis and study hard to one day be the best aid to the human race that they can be.

But even them, the do-gooders of the world are watched and judged.

Besides the vault, the small large headed child with the yellow skin known as Omi, dragon of the water naps soundly…he has enough pride for ten monks.

Along the fountain's edge another one of the boys sits looking up at the sky as he tips his cowboy hat up to observe a bird…he takes food out of the fridge late at night when he's not supposed to.

Atop the blue roof the tanned lad known as Raimundo, dragon of the wind and leader of the monks sits cross-legged playing with a video game…he's betrayed his friends for riches and glory more than once…and may even do it again.

Outside the temple, the young and beautiful dragon of fire known as Kimiko walks along sending messages with her PDA…she constantly flirts with the boys in order to get them to do her chores.

And far off from where they live, though it isn't too long a ways when riding a mystical dragon…that enjoys digging through their stuff every now and again…to reach a very large, expensive estate. A place home to two neglectful, selfish, snobby parents…and one poor, neglected, misunderstood, mistreated…

Tormented child.

This is client 666666666.

(Chapter Talk): Yeah…strange, but I think it's interesting. Inspired by the movie Badazzled by the way…this is only my second fic so be nice. Really it's just a teaser for the fanfic, which may or may not be updated regularly. If you guys really want to know more i'll work on it quicker...just tell me, I know this chapter doesn't say much.


	2. Dealing With A Devil Of A Negotiator

JADAZZLED

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown…but how I wish I did…but not enough to sell my soul…Hmmmm…no, nope, never mind!

_Devil Wisdome_:_ I speak to you more and more everyday. I'm talking when you're sulking...i'm talking while you play. I'll tell you where to go, what to do and how to have a good day...but you'll only get to see me, if you listen to what I say._

Chapter One: Dealing with a Devil of a Negotiator

He had thought the ice cream would help, that the tastes of chocolate and the brilliant colors of the sprinkles atop the huge pile of frosted goodness would simply wash all his troubles away.

Boy was he wrong.

"I always get more pink sprinkles than any other color…" He softly whines…his voice so inaudible that a person sitting besides him would not be able to hear his complaint.

That is, if a person would sit next to him long enough to hear is lowly complaints. This boy never had many…_any_ friends, nor much of a childhood, or even parents that bothered to give him the 'birds and the bees' speech, let alone spend an hour with him…in fact he had also acquired a bad habit of not caring about any of these things…except wondering what the hell birds and bees had to do with sex.

Thin, weak, over achieving, constantly dreaming, always ready to jump up and try again…always the first to lose and the last to succeed. That kid everyone picked on and beat up in school just because…the black sheep of society.

This boy is jack Spicer, evil boy genius, laughing stock of the underworld and punching back of four teenaged monks.

"Another loss…another scoop of undeserved sunshine…" He mumbles, gently scrapping a few sprinkles from the top of his Sunday. He shoves the sugary chunks into his mouth and scrapes them against the top weakly with his tongue.

Earlier the monks had beaten him, when he had been so close…when he had the Wu in his grasp…his face was once again shoved to the floor and he was forced to eat dirt.

"How much more can a guy take?" Jack grumbles, shoving another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. He only stops his sulking as a brain freeze hits him and he instantly jumps clear out of his seat with a loud yelp.

Everyone stops to stare at the pale as a sheet, loud as a blow horn, red headed Goth as he falls out of his booth squealing like a six year old girl.

Yes, Jack squeals as well…and has a habit of loving theatrics such as running in circles on the floor while grasping his head and screaming like a little frightened child.

When the attack on his brain finally ended, Jack couldn't help but feel foolish…he never was one to make good impressions on people. As he sinks back into his seat, Jack notices a few mothers hurriedly ushering their children from the apparently unstable teen. Jack just turns back to what's left of his ice cream.

"Jeez…I'd sell my soul to be on top, respected and feared...even if just for once…"

Jack's voice trails off as he looks down. His bowl is empty? No…his bowl is missing…

Jack looks up to see a girl…a beautiful girl in fact with long black hair, tipped red at the end, tanned skin and as she looks up…dark, blood red eyes. Her slender shoulders shift as her exposed arm reaches out and her slender hand slides his empty ice cream bowl back in front of him.

Jack stares, his eyes blinking a few times before he opens his mouth. "Why did you just do that?" Strangely enough his voice doesn't crack as he raises an eyebrow.

The girl leans forwards, folding her hands together as she smiles. Her teeth are sharp and so is her tongue.

"I can do whatever I please, Jack Spicer." Jack is taken aback by her voice…womanly and alluring. He's also surprised that she knows his name…had he met her somewhere before? She snickers to herself before continuing. "Now sit there and be a good boy because I want to have a word with you."

Jack goes to open his mouth, but with a wave of her hand he finds his lips won't part.

"Good. Now…business." She notices his confused expression. "You _are _Jack Spicer are you not?"

He nods, seeing as he can't open his mouth.

"Wonderful. Not that anyone could miss you…but that stupid look on your face was making me second guess myself. How I loath that, you are such a naughty boy." She laughs softly, a small inside joke popping into her head. "You…are a very interesting lad, Jack Spicer…so many problems…so much misery."

Her bottom lip pouts out as she waves her index finger back and forth as if to say with the action, _'this will never do.'_

She waves her slender hand like a queen waving to her loyal subjects. Jack's mouth pops open.

"What the heck are you talking about?" He shouts.

A few people stare, but decide that a crazy red head yelling at thin air is better left alone.

She smiles, proudly beaming her smile in his direction. Jack slumps back, a little more than confused at this talk. "I don't understand…"

Laughing, Jack's guest adjusts her hair. "I'm saying that your are lonely, you are pathetic, you are desperate, you are weak…and you are never going to rule the world at this rate…get a wife and family at the least…" A small huff escapes her ruby red lips as she rolls her eyes.

Jack slams his right fist down on the shaky table…he always got stuck at the uneven booths. His ice cream bowl nearly tips over as he completes the action by slamming his other fist down as well. "Thanks for reminding me! You know there's a reason I'm in here…"

"You like ice cream?"

"…I'm too young to drink…"

She laughs again. "That's cute. I can see this is going to be interesting, Jack Spicer…Look, I know you're life is hard…I know you only want to believe that things will get better. But there not." She interrupts his optimism with a quick snap. "You're destined to be a failure. Now why don't you go ahead and ask what I can do for you?"

Jack stares blankly at her.

"Ask…go ahead, I won't bite you." She bats her eyelashes at him playfully.

"What…can…you do for me?"

"I can fix all that." With another snap of her fingers another three scoops of ice cream appear in Jack's bowl, but instead of being topped with a cherry there is a velvet red card. "I can give you everything your heart desires…with a small trade-off of course. Money, power, love…"

Jack scratches his head, his fingers digging deep in his spiky hair. He gulps…why does this seem so off…his gut tells him he should leave. What does this woman want? Jack's thoughts are broken by her attracting voice.

"If you feel like chatting…" She winks at him, causing his face to flush. "…and I know you will. Just kiss the card." She stands and walks briskly over to him. Leaning down she grabs hold of his face and lightly kisses him on the lips. "I'll remember these lips."

Jack watches in aw as the girl disappears between astonished blinks. Turning to his ice cream he observes the card…'Greetings Jack Spicer…may I be of any assistance? With love…'

"THE DEVIL?"

Jack's eyes practically fall out of his head as he once again falls to the floor.

(Devil Talk): Yes. It seems that I have my sights set on that silly little boy, Jack Spicer. My conversing with him today confirms that he will be quite the catch...his everlasting disembodied essence should be worth it's weight in angel feathers!


	3. Ultimate Temptation

JADAZZLED

By Miss Keith

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown…but how I wish I did…but not enough to sell my soul…Hmmmm…no, nope, never mind!

(Devil Wisdom): In your life, mind and dreams...I can play on all plains, or so it does seem. Beware my presence, though know it is always near...because I know what your thinking deep down...and know what you fear.

Chapter Two: Ultimate Temptation In a Snazzy Red Business Suit

Same old day for Jack…new Wu and new bruises. The sun never seemed to shine on him these days…and part of the problem had nothing to do with him cursing at the darn thing more than once in a day he was sure.

He had looked at the card more than once…in fact he even considered kissing the thing like the woman had said. With his ongoing luck…Jack advised against it at first.

But, he could use any help he could get…whether the help was worth his eternal soul or not he had yet to decide. Calling her to his aid is both in question and a last resort at the moment for him.

"Am I that pathetic?" Jack mumbles. "That I would consider selling my soul just to rule the world?"

The card is flipped over and over again in his small pale hand. At the same time the consequences and rewards of his actions take their turn flipping through his ongoing thoughts. Jack leans over to set the card down on his nightstand…the action is completed with him losing his balance and his forehead connecting with the edge of the adorning furniture.

Jack wearily rubs the sore flesh around the small cut that has begun to show a bit of blood.

"Perhaps…I could use just a teensy weensy bit of help." His eyes shift over to the card as his hand restlessly sits on his knee. "I'll sleep on this one…I think."

Crawling beneath the silk sheets, after kicking off his shoes, removing his coat and grabbing his night-time blindfold, Jack settles himself into his bed and drifts off to sleep. As his eyes flutter closed…and his state of mental consciousness switches to unconsciousness Jack sleeps deeply, completely unaware of the dark figure lurking in the shadows of his room.

"How…cute." The shapely figure chuckles as it sways up to the edge of Jack's bed. Leaning down, the glow of Jack's florescent night light illuminates the identity of Jack's intruder…the radiant young woman from a few days before.

She smiles, her fanged grin exposed as she leans down to view a close up of Jack sucking his thumb. Raising her left hand, index and middle finger lifted from the appendage she gently taps Jack on the forehead. The spot begins to glow red before the light fades into his head.

With a wave of her hand…a golden chair appears behind her. Taking a seat and straightening out her fairly tight red dress the radiant woman known only to Jack as 'The Devil' chuckles lightly to herself.

"_Persuasion is my specialty…"_

Jack is sitting alone as usual. Even in his dreams he never found any time for friends. His hands flat on his work desk, holding down plans for his latest Jack-Bot scheme…Jack sighs. All he has done is scribble a few sorry games of tic tack toe onto the paper.

"I'm bored…I'm hopeless…I'm talking to myself." Jack sobs to himself.

Eyes in the sky, observing Jack from afar…and unseen to him watch his every move. The being behind the watchful eyes instantly takes action.

A slumping Jack, whimpers…his lip pouting out and his eyes watering as he wallows in his own sorrow and loneliness. Suddenly, he feels two small, soft hands resting on his shoulders. Turning around…Jack views Kimiko leaning over him. He makes a full turn around on his stool…all the while everything else around him morphing into his dream future. He stares behind and around the girl before him.

"Everything fine Jack?" she asks, innocently fluttering her eyelashes.

"Kimiko…" Jack leans back in his chair for a second, preparing to be beaten. When she does nothing he opens one eye.

She's smiling at him as she holds out her hand.

"It's one of those dreams…" Jack sighs as he runs his hand through his hair. "Might as well make the beast of it…c'mere kitten."

Jack dives for her…but everything soon vanishes and he eats metal on the floor. "Good thing you can't get hurt in your dreams…" He shakily retorts, spitting a bolt out through a new hole in his row of perfectly straight…but off-colored teeth.

"_Did you like what you saw?" _He hears a voice whisper from nowhere.

"Yeah." Jack whispers.

"_Don't you wish it could be real?"_

Jack takes one more astounded look around. The robots, service…and her…it was all here a moment ago.

"If only…If only…" He fells the gentle fingers run through his hair.

"_It can be real, if you wish hard enough."_

Her form returns and giggles as she hugs him.

"It's only a dream. I'll wake up soon and just be…disappointed…" Jack pushes his childhood crush away from him. Shuffling back he's a little disturbed to see that she holds her arms out to him.

Jack stares towards her…almost through her as she approaches his unmoving body. He jerks back a bit as she begins to fall towards him. Jack is speechless and blushing as she leans against his chest, her head rested beneath his chin.

He looks down and she looks up.

"_Go on…just one kiss won't hurt…"_

Jack shakes his head as the woman in his arms begins to get on her tip-toes…he freezes as her lips linger just a few centimeters away from his own.

"_It's what you want, Jack"_

His lips quiver as they feel her breath settling upon them.

"_Go on…go on…"_

Jack leans forwards, his lips overlapping his currently literal dream girl. Oh, the joy rushing through his very veins is enough to…

**THUMP**

"Huh?" Jack mumbles as he stirs back to supposed consciousness. His eyes flutter open, breaking the crust that had formed in his hypnotizing dream. Coughing to clear his throat, Jack scratches his head as he looks around him.

A fairly large office…a big desk with lots of papers on it, ten filing cabinets about the room, a cat calendar, and two large chairs. One is the black chair Jack is sitting in…and the other is the one turned away from him, rocking gently back and forth.

"Excuse me?" Jack whimpers, huddling into a ball on the large fluffy chair. "Where am I? I wanna go home!" He goes to get out of his seat.

"Stop right there." A familiar voice commands. The chair turns around to reveal the woman he had spoken to a couple of days ago is in it…and wearing a slimming red business suit. "We have business to discuss."

She tilts her head as she smiles and wrinkles her nose. Jack slowly settles himself in his chair.

"Now…lets take a look at you…hmm" She looks down…a bit too amused for Jack's liking.

"Nice boxers."

Jack blushes as he tries to cover up his skull boxers. "I thought it was a little drafty in here…may I have a blanket…or a black pair of pants…preferably cotton or lea-"

"-No." She cuts him off as she continues to look at his shorts. "We don't have time…besides it's not like I've never seen you in your boxers before."

"What?" Jack's eyes hollow out as his jaw drops to the floor.

"Well naturally…I mean you do lose your pants a lot." She sneers to herself as she pulls a nail file from her desk drawer. "Now, Jack about our deal." The nail file poofs into smoke as she leans forwards with an alluring smile. "What are you planning to wish for?"

Jack shakes his head and his hands as he replies. "Hold on there devil-lady! I never said I was going to make any wishes! I want to keep my soul!" With his last few words, Jack clutches at the skin that covers his heart.

"Who needs a soul? I don't have one and I get along just fine." She rolls her eyes and waves her hand at Jack. "You don't need a soul. I mean you'll probably end up here anyway."

"I'm an evil boy genius…if I die of course I'll…hm, good point." Jack scratches his head. "Maybe I should rethink this."

"Wonderful Jack!" Giggling, 'The Devil' stands and walks to Jack. Her hips sway hypnotizingly as she pulls from thin air, a phonebook thick contract and feather pen…phoenix feather of course.

"What's all this?"

"Your contract silly!" she giggles. "Sadly even me, the queen of the underworld must follow basic paper record protocol. It was all his idea." Grumbling she points up. "Just another way to make it harder for me to steal…I mean trade souls."

"Why is that?" Jack asks as he begins to flip through the pages.

Taking the contract away from him she crosses her arms. "People nowadays are so lazy…they never want to take the time to fill out the paperwork." Lifting her hand to her chin, she nibbles lightly on her fingernail.

With a squeak, she jumps to Jack's side and leans down to him. "You're not like that are you Jack? I know being the young…smart and hansom guy you are…you'll go through with it. I mean it is the only way."

"The only way?" Jack questions as the tip of her nose touches his.

"Why of course, Spicer. I know what you really want…it's one of my many talents." She grabs hold of his face and pulls it to one side. She peers into his eye. "I can see into your heart and even your soul, Jack. I can…ah. There it is…" She smiles…Her fangs visible across her stretched face.

"What?" Jack whimpers. "Is it bad? T-Tell me or I'll scream! AhhhEEEE!"

"Please don't squeal like that again…your nineteen, act like it." Smacking the side of his face with a light pat, she pulls away and returns to her desk. Sitting back in her chair she folds her fingers together. "I like you Jack…really I do. You're a fighter…you never quite even when it's obvious you can't win. Some may call it stupidity…but even I've been there. You're just fighting for what you believe in…that fact that you should rule the world. I respect that." Her hand softly pats her suits pocket and a black rose sprouts from the seams.

"You respect me?"

"You deserve so much more than you get, Jack. Sign my contract and in exchange for your soul…I'll grant your deepest darkest desires."

"Really?"

"All you'll have to do is say I wish, what you want and then enjoy it Jack." She holds out the contract.

"How many?"

"What?"

"How many wishes do I get?"

"Seven."

"Are there do-overs?"

"Only if it's a certain kind of wish…and then I will only restore things back to normal."

"Can I wish for anything?" Jack asks hopefully. "Anything I want?"

"Deepest darkest desires Jack." She winks, handing him the contract again. "You see…You could wish for someone to fall madly in love with you…even Kimiko. Imagine it, Jack…Kimiko begging for your attention…admiring your craftsmanship...complimenting your hair and fantastic sense of style. The world will bow to you. Chase will be your servant. Anything."

Jack shakily holds the pen to the paper…his soul for everything he's ever wanted on this earth. But what about after earth? What would…well…he could figure something out. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Grinning in his usual simpering way…Jack looks greedily down at the paper.

"Perfect Jack." She chuckles, quickly pulling the papers from his grasp. "Now…you can go back home."

"But the contract…my wishes! I haven't signed anything!" Jack cries.

"Silly boy…you don't want to waste a wish by being too eager or hasty. And you can't sign the contract now anyways…we haven't gone over what you want…these things take time." She waves her finger at him.

"But I know what I want! Really I do! What you mentioned earlier! I want Kimiko to adore me…love me…worship me! I want her to compliment my hair and skill with a wrench. I want chase to be my servant…I want to rule the world!" Jack enthusiastically holds his arms out to her…begging for the contract. "Please!"

"Stop that sniveling." She grumbles. "You can't sign anything while your still asleep."

"Asleep?"

"Yes…I transported your essence here…didn't you notice the name tag?"

Jack looks down and sure enough on the right side of his jacket is a nametag reading: Jack Spicer's essence, best friend, only friend and psychiatrist.

"Jeez…you'd think I'd notice a nametag that long on my jacket." Jack's right eyebrow raises up.

"Well you are dreaming…but tell you what. I'll give you that first wish as a free bee. When you wake up after all…you might be a little less convinced than you are now. You'll be thrilled to find the beautiful Kimiko obsessed with you." Smiling, the devil waves her hand as she prepares to send Jack's essence back to his body.

As Jack is about to disappear a light bulb goes off in his head.

"Hey! I had to kiss that card to get here…and I kissed Kimiko in my dream! You tricked me into coming here!" The last few words are barely heard as Jack Spicer fades from her office and back into the real world.

"So long Jackie…I know you'll have a very _active_ day with Kimiko tomorrow. Everything will be so wonderful for you. Enjoy yourself, whilst you can…"

(Devil Talk): Hooked and reeled! What a card that boy! Honestly...this is going to be fun...the silly things that silly boy is going to wish for. I can't wait to get started on granting them.


	4. From Cold Azure To Sparkling Crimson

JADAZZLED

By Miss Keith

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown…but how I wish I did…but not enough to sell my soul…Hmmmm…no, nope, never mind!

_Devilish Advice: What you wish for may seem impossible, but for the devil anything is fathomable. You will get what you diserve, but no more than what you earn._

Chapter Three: From Cold Azure To Sparkling Crimson

Even the thick blinds perish at the act of blocking the sun. The beams creep up onto Jack's bed, eventually overlaying on his droopy morning face. He squints his eyes as the lids begins to warm up and turns over, pulling his black sheets to his chin. At the end of the bed his pale feet are exposed and as the morning air touches the sensitive flesh the toes lightly wiggle before retracting back into the dark sheets.

"Why does there have to be a morning?" He rolls slowly to his back and shields his eyes from the sun with his hand.

Yawning excessively, Jack twists and turns, cracking this and that before groggily and literally rolling out of bed. He even crawls on the floor a few feet before fluidly evolving to an unsteady walk as he heads into his room's private bathroom. Gripping the sink with both hands Jack sticks out his tongue and grits his teeth before grabbing his toothpaste and squeezing a small dot of the paste onto the bristles.

Jack quickly brushes up and down and to the side once or twice, enough to get some of the minty substance on his teeth before brushing his tongue to restore its proper pink pigment. Jack never liked brushing his teeth…a habit highly noticeable in his tainted smile.

"And now for a show-"

A beeping goes off in his room…the Wu Detect-o Bot unmistakably.

"-okay, skip the shower for today…time ta get on that old dusty trail you stud." Jack points to himself, gives a small smile and winks before dashing out of the bathroom.

He runs to his closet and throws the doors open. Inside are five options all set up on hooks and wires; his trademark jacket, black pants black undershirt and shoes, black jacket with maroon turtleneck black pants and black hiking boots, his summer attire of just his red shirt with the Frankenstein print black pants and black shoes, the slightly slimmer leather black jacket with the cufflinks black pants and leather shoes and his last choice of a tux, worn only on rare almost impossible occasions when his mother makes him attend a party he does not want to go to.

"So many choices…" Jack mumbles as he rubs his chin in thought. "But I do look good in everything." He smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

The constantly beeping Wu indicator breaks Jack out of his momentary obsession with himself. Quickly Jack grabs his basic trademark outfit off of the hanger and bouncing along his floor tries to put his socks on while hanging onto his shoes with the laces in his teeth. Jack stumbles out of his room and runs down the hallway and stairs to his basement.

"Oh…crud!"

Jack dashes back up the stairs and into his bathroom. Throwing the cabinet open he scrambles for his eyeliner.

"Can't be seen without my face!" He jokes as he quickly applies the makeup only poking his eye twice.

With a smile, point and another wink he is out of the bathroom and falling down the stairs. Jack dashes into his basement and leaps in his jet, briefly giving his bots a few orders before motioning to lower his goggles down over his eyes. Only…

'AUHH! I forgot t-h-e GOG--GLES TOOOOOOOOOO!"

()------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------()

"AUH! Move over Raimundo, you're touching me!"

Even Omi has to tune Kimiko out…she had been ranting and raving all morning about, well…everything and anything she could. Though the boys by now cope with the fact she is a girl and respect her alien ways…they cannot help but twinge at the sound of her continuous ranting now.

"Partner…ya mind turning it down just a wee little notch there?" Clay offers indicating a pinch with his fingers.

"What?" Kimiko's voice drips with sarcasm. "Clay…partner, are ya'll indicating I'm bei'n too lowd?"

Clay grimaces at the current state of Kimiko. She seems to be hostile towards the boys today for no apparent reason. They all figure it's a 'girl thing' and just shrug the matter off as Kimiko lowers her head and grumbles.

"Hey Lizard dude…how much longer? Kimi's boiler's not gonna last much longer."

"Yes…her paddle is most displeasing."

"That's racket, Omi…how could you mess that up after all these years?"

"My pardoness…I thought racket was…incorrect. I will get it right next time."

"Oh…I'm sure you will…O-"

Her sudden silence alarms the boys and they all turn to her. Kimiko's head is lowered, her eyes fluttered closed and her arms limp at her sides. Her weight shifts to the side her head sways and she begins to inch just a little too much to the side. Raimundo grabs her arm and pulls her back up.

"Hey guys…I think Kimi just passed out."

"Little lady probably burnt her boiler up like I said…she sure looks tired."

Omi stands and turns around to Kimiko and pokes her lightly. "She seems most, unwell."

"Maybe we should go back."

Suddenly, Dojo comes to a halt above a grassy plain. "Well…we're here kids…lets grab the Wu real quick and then head straight back to the dojo."

The three boys all nod their heads and jump off into different directions to search for the Wu. Dojo takes Kimiko over to a small tree and sets her down under the small shade it grants. But as he shrinks to travel size, he hears light laughter coming from what seems like, nowhere.

And then for Dojo everything goes black, and he falls soundly asleep, crashing to the ground and is instantly hidden by the tall grass. Kimiko does not stir in her sleep…even as the soft humming of helicopter blades fill the air.

"Hm…great the monks are here already. But this one's sleeping on the job, how quaint." As quietly as he can manage Jack lowers himself to the ground and creeps towards her.

The woman that had claimed to be the devil…Jack begins to think…she told him she would give him a freebee to convince him she was serious and real. What had she…she had told Jack that Kimiko would be in love with him, but that could never be true…after all, she's Kimiko…and he's…uh, Jack. No more should have to be said. But still, Jack taps his chin as he enters extreme deep thought mode, pondering the conundrum set before him.

Should he even risk it?

Against better judgment, Jack creeps up to the slumbering girl and taps her on the shoulder shakily. As a reaction her eyes flutter open and look up at him. Jack gulps as her lips part and she begins to speak. Her tone is so mellow, Jack cannot help but sigh.

"Jack…w-what are you doing here?"

"Hunting Wu of course!" He smiles, shaken, as he gives her a weak thumbs up.

"Of course…Jack…" Propping her self with one arm she wobbles to her feet and brushes her self off nervously. "Where are the boys?" She asks beginning to fumble with one of her pigtails.

"Hunting Wu…what else?" Jack crosses his arms and looks off into the distance attempting to appear uninterested, or more specifically cool.

"Just like boys…and just like them to leave me out here all alone. You could have seriously taken advantage of me right now." She nibbles on her lower lip as she looks at him from the corner of her eye. "Ravished me, while I was down you know…"

Thunderbolts fly through Jack, from the tips of his toes all the way into the roots of his spiked hair. He feels his blood boiling from the sudden shock. Jack can't help but feel the air growing excessively thicker as she inches her way towards him. And as he finds her within reach he cannot help his natural reaction to take a step backwards for every step she takes forwards.

"Jack, oh Jack something's different about you today…"

Her lids are lowered. She tilts her head to one side ever so slightly, and as she does so, Jack cannot help but notice her eyes, swirling from their natural azure brilliance to a new deep crimson. Fluttering her eyelashes, Jack watches the newly colored orbs that continue to approach him…and reflect his image within their rich, enchanting stare.

He hadn't even heard them. Yet here they are, all around him…looming over him. Jack is sitting against the tree with his knees propped up and his toes pointed inwards. Sitting on his lap, is Kimiko, still playfully tugging at his jacket and biting the tip of her tongue. Raimundo, the leader steps forwards and points an accusing finger at Jack.

"Spicer…what have you done to Kimiko?" He replaces his finger with his Blade of the Nebula.

Jack shrinks trying to become one with the tree in the hopes that the others will just forget about him, but…well he quickly realizes how dumb of a plan that is. He speaks defensively.

"Look, I know what this looks like…and for the past fifteen minutes…well I'll admit it's been like this. Believe me or not Xiaolin losers, I will not doubt your prejudice towards me personally. But she came on to me." Jack pats his chest with his pale hand as if giving them a solemn oath.

"Hold on thar partner. You 'spect us to believe that load of lies."

"I agree with Clay, Jack Spicer…Kimiko has no affection towards you. You are most unappealing to her tongue."

Rai stops for a moment. "Her tongue?" He taps his chin before making a gag sign.

"Not in my taste." Kimiko offers giving Jack's neck a squeeze. "And I'm sorry to say, you're wrong Omi. Jack is exactly my type…and I love him." She stares dreamily at Jack before she cuddles closer to him.

"W-W-Wh-What!? Girl, you've gone looney toons on us!" Raimundo drops his sword and begins to furiously shake the images out of his head. "Up, down and all around…having any kind of attraction for Spicer, is just plain fowl!"

"I, uh agree Kimiko…this is rather unexpected of ya." Clay takes off his hat places it over his heart as he bows his head. "And I'll have to apologize for sayin' it…but you must be plain off yer rocking horse."

"I agree with both Raimundo…and Clay! This is un hot, smacked out, and messed to the sky!"

"Un cool" Raimundo covers his face.

"Whack?" Clay puts his hat back atop his head.

"And Messed up..." Kimiko Finishes. "…oh no, me and Jack are in love." She turns back to Jack and begins rubbing her cheek against his. "Isn't that right Jacky? You love me don't you?"

Speechless, his mouth hangs agape as he feels her warm cheek against his own. He turns and stares into her eyes. They are…mesmerizing. Nodding Jack takes her in his arms and gets to his feet.

"O-Of course I do Kimiko. Anything for you!"

Smiling, Kimiko plants a kiss on his cheek and turning back to the others for a brief moment activates Jack's heli-bot. "That's right…anything for me…and I want to go home with you."

Her voice is so small perky and adorably cute. Jack cannot help but grin.

"_I want to go home with you." _Suddenly those words seemed to register.

Jack gulps a thick glob of whatever formed in his mouth so suddenly. His eye twitches. "Home with me? For what?" his voice begins to crack.

"Kimiko has lost it." Clay mumbles under his breath.

"Jack…" She swirls her finger on his black coat, her hair whipping back and forth from the active helicopter blades. "…for what? Why, my little Jackey…for anything you want." Her feminine hands cradle her face as she begins to blush.

Four faces hit the dirt. Kimiko is left standing petitely by herself. She looks down at Jack, his helicopter blades now retracted. Leaning down, Kimiko grabs the straps and lifts Jack to a sitting position.

"My darling." She coos, poking his nose. "Sweet little, spring roll…just so adorably cute…" She continues to mumble sickly sweet nicknames as he strokes Jack's head.

He comes to eventually, his head spinning from the praise. The Xiaolin boys are unconscious and Wu and Kimiko in hand Jack activates his heli-pack and gets the heli out of there.

Kimiko clings to Jack, a small smile still lingering on her face. Jack can't help but wonder if this too, is just a weird dream.

"Kimiko are you awake?" He nearly whispers.

"Yeah. I've just been thinking about you." Her grip tightens slightly.

"You…really like me?" Hopefully…

Kimiko looks up at Jack and smiles. She pulls one of her arms from around his neck and pokes his nose playfully. When she opens her eyes they're still crimson…and they still sparkle with affection.

If Jack hadn't gotten so lost in them…he might have seen the kiss coming.

(Devilish Thoughts): Hm. they look kinda cute together...Jack is going to be so thrilled with me he'll be kissing that card in no time. Poor kimiko though, enslaved by a rose glass lovespell by an enimie. Hm, when one looks on the opposite side of this pairing...well Jack scores and Kimiko hopefully acquires amnesia because she won't be happy. (And neither will me if nobody reviews my work thusfar. Am I great, or what?)


End file.
